


Misfortune's Ghost

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Babytober [6]
Category: Little Misfortune (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: After her death, Misfortune's ghost befriends a abused teenage girl.





	Misfortune's Ghost

The grave was glowing.

A house have broken windows and the grass were un-trimmed.

A little girl knocked on the door and a man opened the door.

He said in a gruff voice "What do you want"

He smelled awful and his teeth were yellow due to the cigarettes and alcohol.

She has black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink dress and pink mary jane shoes.

"Hi I just wanted to apologize for getting your daughter in trouble"

"Trouble what trouble!?"

He runned.

A little girl said "Uh-oh?"

She heard the voices arguing.

"You think I'm stupid! You're going to the principal's office just for giving a mean slut her just desserts!?"

"Don't blame me dad!? You're supposed to love me protect me and nurture me but you abuse me manipulate me and beat me now scram I got homework to do!"

She hears a glass breaking.

Misfortune's ghost slowly appears.

Thunder crashing

A teenage girl runs out of the house screaming.

"That's right run like your whore mother!"

"Are you okay?" 

She was now covered in bruises.

A little girl started to feel sorry and hugged her.

Misfortune's ghost hugged them.

"I'm Misfortune"

"Mariza and this is Rachel"

Rachel smiles as tears streaming through her face.

The End


End file.
